The present invention relates to a wireless communication device having a reduced SAR value with at least one circuit board and at least one antenna linked to the circuit board for emitting and/or receiving electromagnetic radio frequency fields.
With wireless communication devices it is desirable to keep as low as possible the dose of electromagnetic radiation imposed on the body tissue of a user wearing a wireless communication device on their body and/or bringing a wireless communication device into the area of their head in order to speak or to listen. A specific measurement criterion for the radiation burden to which the relevant user is actually subjected is, in particular, what is referred to as the SAR (Specific Absorption Rate) value. This specifies the specific absorption rate in Watts per Kilogram with which a specifiable tissue volume area, such as in the head of the relevant user, is thermally affected by the electromagnetic radio frequency fields. For determining the SAR values of wireless communication devices as a measure of the thermal heating of a specific volume area of tissue, a measurement method such as the one detailed in the proposed European standard EN 50361 is used.